Scream
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: Eli and Clare do something different; play doctor. /Eclare/One-Shot/Rated M for a reason/AU


Hey guys! So...I wrote this for "Anon Fan" and I hope she/he likes it...enjoy :)

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

**Warning:** **HEAVY LEMON AND CURSING-YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! **

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_Scream _**

**ELI**

"Why're you leaving so early today? Boss is going to chop your dick off and hang it up on his wall as a souvenir," Adam tried to convince me to stay until my usual time, but I was on a schedule with my wife, and I wasn't going to ruin it.

"I've got sex time with Clare in about twenty minutes so the boss can't chop my dick off...and besides, I finished all my work," I neatly piled the files up on my desk, so when the boss did his round check-up, he could take all of my work.

"How'd you finish all that? It's impossible," he looked at the tall stack, scratching the back of his head in exhaustion. I scoffed, "When you have the motivational thoughts like 'you're going to have sex for the first time in a month' in your head, you tend to work pretty fast."

"Damn. Well, it's okay, I don't need to get home early because Fiona is always ready to pounce on this piece of handsomeness," my lips curled into a grin, "I'm sure you can't even get through the door sometimes."

"Sometimes I gotta plow it down, you know-," I cut him off, "Sorry Adam, tell me this tomorrow over lunch! I have to get going, or Clare will be pissed and then no married sex for me."

"Is sex really better when you're married or is that just a myth?" Adam asked, sitting down in his rolling chair, "It's ten times better when you're married...there's roleplay, toys-dude, it's a guys porno wet dream come to life. And the best part, they always want you too because you're the guy of their dreams."

"Looks like Fiona will be getting a ring on that finger soon. Have a good time dude, don't have anymore kids."

"Hey, Cole is a great kid...but since he's at Grandma Cece's sleeping over and baking cookies, we're going to be having mommy and daddy time," I smiled teasingly, throwing my bag over my shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow man, I'll be in late."

"Why?" he called out curiously.

I laughed, "Morning sex calls!"

When I slipped into the drivers seat of my car, I pulled out my phone to check my messages, and my dick hardened as I read Clare's...

_**I think I have a fever baby :( "Cum" and make me feel better ;) **_

_**-Love Clare**_

* * *

**CLARE**

Eli and I have been happily married for five years, and have even had a beautiful, healthy baby boy, Cole, who is four years old. He's a momma's boy, and I'm happy to say that he is also daddy's boy. Cole is our world, twenty four seven, seven days a week, and he makes everything lighter whenever Eli and I have a quarrel.

But, since Cole is spending time at Grandma Cece's, Eli and I are finally getting alone time for the first time in a month. Sadly, the last "alone time" we had, we were interrupted by Cole...

**_"Quicker Eli, you're losing the thrusting flow," I mumbled into his ear seductively, teasing him for his slow pace. Even after all these years together, and having sex since we've been married, he still believes that he should be "gentle". _**

**_"Says you," he gripped my hip bones, "These things haven't moved since I've been inside of you..." _**

**_"Maybe you got smaller," I joked. _**

**_I felt his fingertips dig into my sides, sending my back arching up, our bare chests slamming together blissfully. The skin on skin contact made my throat grow dry, and my heart race to it's own accord. He slammed into me harder, and I could feel the tip digging inside of me, lightly touching the spot that drove me insane. _**

**_"H-Hm, oh God," I whimpered, my walls clenching around him with excitement, "I-I love you so much." _**

**_His teeth tugged at my neck, as I locked my legs around his waist for better posture. He licked my earlobe, sending a tingle up my spine to the tip of my tongue. _**

**_"I-I'm gonna cum," I warned him, and he chuckled in my ear. _**

**_The sounds that came from him were starting to become inhumane; which meant he was close to coming to an end. I slid my hand down from his face, and cupped his butt, when a loud pounding sounded through the room. _**

**_Eli immediately stopped his thrusts, both of us dripping wet, full of sweat as we heard a tiny voice, "Momma, Dada, I have a tummy ache..." _**

**_I looked up at Eli, the both of us so close to finishing, but our child came before our sexual needs. He slipped out of me with a groan, and I called out, putting on the robe adjacent to our bed, "Alright sweetie, one second-stay right there." _**

**_When Eli heard the frantic sob coming from behind the closed door, the frustrated expression on his face faded, only to be replaced with the concerned 'protective daddy' look. _**

**_I placed my hand on the door, and glared at Eli, "What?" _**

**_"You have an erection Eli, get in the bathroom," I whispered, "Do you want to mentally scar your son at such a young age?" _**

**_Eli rolled his eyes, before reluctantly walking into the bathroom..._**

That was the last moment we had together before tonight. Tonight, no matter what, wasn't going to be interrupted. Cece had promised to keep him at her house no matter how loud he cries because he misses us.

Believe it or not, I started to miss Cole terribly the second I dropped him off this afternoon and even cried while watching Daddy Daycare-Cole's favorite movie. But, the sake of Eli and I's intimate relationship needed to be boosted.

So, I decided to buy a few sex books to assist us in our physical life together. The one that stood out to me, was the roleplaying of one spouse being 'sick' and the other being 'the doctor'.

Eli had licked his lips at the sight of that idea last night when I was reading in bed, so I circled it and was determined to check it off the list. We were so used to each other, that roleplaying would just excite and ignite the action in the bedroom.

_**I think I have a fever baby :( "Cum" and make me feel better ;)**_

_**-Love Clare**_

I stared down at the text message I sent Eli minutes ago, a devious smile on my face. I knew he knew what I really meant, but would play along when he came inside the house.

My nightie I bought from Victoria's Secret was hugging my curves tightly, but the fabric flowed right below my pelvic region. I grinned confidently in the mirror, knowing Eli would love my attire.

_**Buzz**_

_**Buzz**_

_**Buzz**_

_**Lucky for you, the doctor is in tonight ;) He specializes in gynecology ;) **_

_**-Love Doctor Eli**_

I blushed at the contents of the text, before chucking my phone on the other side of the couch. I eagerly approached the window, hearing the car pull up in the driveway. My head peeked out through the blinds, to see Eli, smirking down at the floor like he was a nine year old who just discovered his first boner.

The second he started toying with the doorknob, I darted upstairs, and slipped underneath the covers, pretending to be 'sick'. I let my eyelids flutter close, and coughed dramatically when I heard the bedroom door creak open.

"Look what we have here...we've got a case of extremely horny, red in the face, and sexy as hell," he was using his 'big boy voice', which meant he was excited and already ready to have sex.

I coughed again, lifting my eyelids up to see Eli, only wearing his boxers and one of Cole's toy stethoscopes. I tried to hide the giggle creeping up my throat from what my husband was wearing, but I released it anyways, only to have Eli kiss my lips, cutting me off.

"First," he purred, "I have to hear your heart."

I watched in amusement as Eli struggled to get the nightie off of my body. His cold hands laced through the slits, while I kissed his lips briefly. My tongue plunged through his tight smirk, "Doctor Goldsworthy, I believe you're flirting with a patient..."

"I would never. I'm on strict business here," he declared, finally giving up on getting the clothing off; my new pajama set was ripped in half, the fabric tearing into pieces.

"Sorry, I'll buy you another one Miss Clare," a warm, bubbly feeling was building up around my lower stomach. This feeling was powerful enough for me not to care about the fifty dollar Victoria Secret set that Eli just successfully ripped in two.

My heart raced at the feeling of his large, bulky hands palming my breasts. I leaned back into the pillows, and watched through half lidded eyes as my husband used his teeth to rip open the clasp between my breasts.

"May I?" he teased, holding out the stethoscope, and placing the two sides in his ears.

"A-Are we really still doing the roleplay? I'm horny, let's do it already!" I cheered, as Eli shook his head, "I'm sorry Mrs. Goldsworthy, but I do not know what this 'roleplay' is you speak of, nor am I allowed to 'do it' with my patient."

Eli placed the cold chest piece over my right breast, and licked his lips, "Your heart is racing Miss Clare...let's speed it up a bit."

I tugged at the toy, and threw it at the end of the bed. The roleplay is fun and all, until you feel like you're going to burst from the need of Eli's cock...then, I have no choice but to break character.

"Miss Clare, but I haven't finished-," I laughed, bringing him into a heated kiss, our tongues immediately battling for dominance. He moaned heavily into my mouth, the goosebumps rising over my bare arms at the instant.

My back arched into his throbbing erection, and I happily earned a frantic, straggled moan from my husband. He broke the kiss, only to rekindle his lips onto my left nipple, with his other hand tweaking my other breast between his index and thumb finger.

"E-Eli," he sunk his teeth into my skin, and I squealed, "Y-You know I'm sensitive! Stop!"

"H-Hm," my eyelids were growing weak from the intense, tease-worthy pleasure.

I could feel my lower region becoming unbearable to deal with, so I used my two hands, placed them on either side of his chest and pushed him away. My knees pressed against his thighs, as I laid him down beneath me.

"Aw, look who wants to come out to play," I teased, poking Eli's hard on through his Avengers boxers that Cole picked out for him for Christmas last year.

He laced his fingers through my hair, urging my head towards his waist.

I giggled, "That's cute Eli...you tease me, I'm teasing you. Deal with it."

I used my index finger to trace out his slightly toned abs, and I could see his member twitch beneath the tent he created. His facial expression read the words 'frustrated, horny, annoyed, and sexy' all at the same time.

**_He had a gift-that's for sure._**

"Relax honey, you're so stressed," I raked my hands over his thighs, watching the tiny hairs stand up underneath my fingertips.

My lips touched his neck, down to his chest, and above his boxer waistline. He tugged at my curls, as I slowly unleashed his cock, watching it pop up in my face. I pressed a feather light kiss to the tip, "G-God Clare...you're so sexy."

My cheeks hallowed when I slid my mouth over his cock, and I began to hum a tune. Eli arched his hips into my face, nearly choking me in the process. He quickly apologized, claiming he was anxious.

"It's fine," I breathed, "Just warn me before you jerk the hips."

"Sorry honey," he leaned up, and kissed my forehead, "Continue."

I did as I was told, and rubbed my hands over his thighs. When I could feel his muscles tighten underneath my touch, I knew he was close to his climax. I smiled, stroking what I couldn't fit into my mouth, and felt his muscles clench.

A 'popping' sound echoed through the bedroom when I pulled away from his cock, and crawled up into his lap, "I'm not letting you finish before me...not on my watch sweetheart."

My wet folds stroked over his erection, a groan escaping my lips, "I-I want you so bad. I want you inside me."

He lined up his cock beneath me, and I slowly sunk onto him, trying to get comfortable. I squirmed a bit, as Eli placed his hands on my butt, cupping my bottom eagerly.

"I haven't felt your butt in a week since that shower," I laughed, "It was a quickie shower, and Cole almost caught us."

"Our kid has the best timing...he gets it from his mother," my hand slapped Eli's cheek playfully, before slowly rocking my hips into him, while locking our lips together. I licked the outer line of his smirk, "I love you so much..."

"I think you have a fever," he groaned out, "How can you tell?"

"You're so warm and wet for me," even though I wasn't a big fan of 'dirty talk', I liked how he was so honest with me. As strange as it sounds, communication is a big key for me during intimate moments like these.

The blood rushed to my cheeks as Eli created space between us, and rubbed the pad of his thumb over my bundle of nerves. I shuddered in bliss, slamming down onto his cock more desperately with each thrust downwards.

"S-So good Eli, hm," he leaned up, latching his mouth over his breast, while his thumb worked on my clit.

All the pleasure was coming from each way it possibly could from a spouse, and it was driving me up a sex-crazed wall. I whimpered, resting my head in the crook of his neck as he continued to rock my hips back and forth over him.

"I-I need to cum Eli," I announced, gasping in delight when he whispered, "Just let go."

We both shook in sheer pleasure, stars blurring my vision as I came down from the high. His arms were wrapped around my waist, keeping me close to him as he finished off, my legs shaking. His warm seed spilled into me, a dry laugh escaping my lips.

"T-That was great."

"You're so beautiful when you're sweaty," Eli commented, pushing back my bangs that was peeled to my forehead, "So beautiful."

He kissed my fingertips, before collapsing onto his back, and bringing me down with him. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heart race beneath my ear, "Sounds like you might have a heart attack...good thing you're a legalized doctor."

**END OF SCREAM**

* * *

My birthday is in about ten minutes...so I won't be updating tomorrow, but I wrote Eclare smut for my early birthday gift to myself-lame, right? ;)

**Reviews please?**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
